Editing Final Fantasy XV Wiki:Media
Below is the Final Fantasy Wiki XV policy on media files, including Uploading and Usage. Due to certain copyright laws, it is encouraged that these guidelines are followed when uploading these type of media in the wiki. For the guide on uploading and related markup, see and . General *Any files uploaded should serve a purpose. If no page uses them in any way, the file will be deleted. *Please use the to upload single files, or for less than 5 files. The same directions apply. *Remember that Wikia is not a free personal hosting site, web storage facility, or image repository. Audio *Sound files must be in .OGG formatting. *Only music samples related to Final Fantasy XV are allowed for upload. *If you upload a music sample, make sure it is no longer than 30 seconds and of no greater quality than 80kbps. *You may NOT upload official game soundtracks. This constitutes major copyright infringements. *You may upload any OC Remix or other mix of a song provided you obtained the remixer's permission. *You may upload any remix you make yourself and any voice acting you may have (such as a spoken article or an interpretation of a character's voice). *All music files are to be categorized as Category:Music Media. Images *While Wikia accepts files up to 10MB in size, please use common sense and make sure its size will allow for fast page loading, and the resolution is optimum and clear when rendered in thumbnails. *Recommendation is less than 1MB in size with less than 1000x1000 in resolution. *Copyrighted images will be deleted, for which all of the following apply: **Someone other than Square or one of Square's designers owns it **The image is not used in mainspace or template space (or is used in those places for reasons other than commentary, description, or parody, all of which are fair use) **You didn't obtain permission to use it *Uploading adult oriented or offensive images including hentai, shock images, and racist images will result in them being deleted and a ban or warning issued based on the offensiveness of the content. *Admins reserve all the right to maintain images, non-free or otherwise, including user images. User Images *If an image is 100% self-created or a photograph you have taken, categorize it as Category:User Images. Under Licensing you may release it under the Creative Commons or another compatible license, release it into the public domain, or decide to keep it copyrighted. *If an image is only partially self-created, i.e. uses copyrighted material in some form, but is otherwise created by the user (e.g. desktop backgrounds, character collages, etc.), it must have a and be categorized as as either Category:Fair use images or Category:Fair Use Images not made by Square. *If an image fits as a "self-created image", but is made by someone other than you, it must be added with permission from the artist. If it is not, the same rules as with fanart apply. *If an image fails all the above, but would still be used, please upload it to an external image hosting website. If it is uploaded to the wiki, it will be deleted. Copyrighted Images *Any copyrighted image uploaded must have and must be categorized with categories under Category:Fair use images. *Any copyrighted image that does not have rationale, such as random anime/cartoon or game images, must be uploaded to an external image hosting website. If it is uploaded to the wiki, it will be deleted. series, will be deleted. Media